Many local area networks and telecommunication systems utilize termination panels to provide cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Termination panels typically include front and rear connections. In some applications, the front and rear connections are provided by adapter devices, such as adapter modules, that mount to the termination panels. Improvements are needed with regards to such adapter devices, for example, with regards to the manufacture and assembly of adapter devices, and with regards to the ability to utilization adapter devices in different termination applications.